The key functions of the Administrative Core in CDART are to: (1) provide thematic scientific integration of the different projects around the personality constructs under investigation; (2) create synergy across the three proposed projects and other ongoing projects on campus; (3) facilitate interdisciplinary collaboration among basic and prevention sciences using both neurobehavioral and psychosocial levels of analysis; and (4) oversee the long-range goal of translating our basic research into the development and implementation of targeted prevention interventions. There are four specific aims in the Core: one scientific, one organizational, one that involves disseminating our research findings to practitioners in the field, and one that involves expanding leadership in the prevention science and drug abuse research communities. For the Scientific Aim, the Core will provide the structure necessary to produce publications that extend beyond the boundaries of the individual projects. The Core seeks to engender cross-cutting empirical, theoretical, and methodological articles that promote translation from basic science to prevention practice. For the Organizational Aim,the Core provides an intellectually stimulating and creative environment where the norm is to examine research questions and issues from a multilevel, interdisciplinary perspective. This will be accomplished by hosting a seminar series, inviting nationally-prominent seminar speakers, hosting an annual conference on issues relevant to CDART research, and having an annual retreat of key personnel and trainees. In terms of Dissemination of Results, the Core will disseminate the research findings obtained in the laboratory to the prevention/intervention being conducted by practitioners in the field. For the Leadership Aim,the Core will serve as a local, regional, national, and international resource, advocate, and leader for the translation of basic science into efforts to prevent drug use/abuse. This will be accomplished by building connections with other national NIDA-funded centers, sponsoring workshops and training conferences, and by having CDART faculty involved in professional organizations. The Core is also committed to providing training to the next generation of drug abuse prevention researchers. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administrative Core is what makes the three proposed projects a Center, rather than just a collection of separate grant proposals. The Core is the place where research questions are shared across projects, ideas for collaborative papers are generated, and the actual translational research takes place.